


the best thing to happen to us

by EllaYuki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Victor POV, post episode 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8558077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaYuki/pseuds/EllaYuki
Summary: victor can’t lie about the fact that he’s a tiny bit disappointed by yuuri’s lightning quick refusal on the beach.





	

if only to himself, victor can’t lie about the fact that he’s a tiny bit disappointed by yuuri’s lightning quick refusal when he suggested the younger skater might want him as a lover.

well, he’d expected something along those lines, weeks of doors practically slammed in his face in the evenings a pretty obvious sign that maybe yuuri was not interested in that kind of relationship, despite the flushes and the stuttering and the doe-caught-in-headlights look whenever victor got too close.

still. victor had to try. if only to get a definite, straightforward answer from yuuri. 

he’d expected a blush, though. a blush that covered yuuri’s entire face and a stuttering whine about how victor should stop teasing. he hadn't expected yuuri to jump like he’d been stung, and he hadn’t expected the vehement ‘no’s.

…but then, he also hadn’t expected yuuri to say he only wanted victor to be _himself_ (and victor couldn’t help but wonder about all that that implied given how much he flirted with yuuri on a daily basis).

and he definitely hadn’t expected, though maybe he should have, because he did feel the shift in their relationship on that beach, that he’d have yuuri jumping into his bed (quite literally) only days later, with no reservation, with no concern for the late hour or the fact that victor was actually sleeping (and mostly naked, too).

so yes, victor might be a bit disappointed, at first, but it passes. because yuuri starts to open up and let him in and they grow closer more naturally than they would have had yuuri taken him up on his offer.

it takes him a while, but eventually, he admits that yuuri’s refusal that day on the beach was the best thing that ever happened to them. because it brought them closer and made everything that came after possible.


End file.
